LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either) To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Thursday 9th October 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 270+ Tufted Duck,2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper, 18 Snipe (Roy Beddard) viz-mig 07:00-09:00 1st Skylark of year SE, 11 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 13 Chaffinch, 12 Linnet etc (Andrew Verrall). *Lee Valley Riding Centre: 2 Pied Wagtail, 6 Chaffinch, 50+ Starling, 2 Song Thrush. (Daniel Whitelegg) *London Wetland Centre: 2 drake Ruddy Duck, pr Pintail, 3 Stonechat (1male 2female), 1 male Sparrowhawk, small groups of House Martin through c.20 in total plus 1 Sand Martin all heading SW, 2 Reed Bunting (Martin Honey) *Mayflower Park:Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) *Northaw Great Wood: 2 Marsh Tit (Robert Callf) * North Wembley Station: Swallow E (Neil Anderson) * Olympic Park: Greenway - Yellow Legged Gull (JW Davies) * Rainham RSPB: Juvenile Pomarine Skua upriver (1132) (ELBF via Twitter) * St James's Park: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail and drake Ruddy Duck 08:15-08:45 (Frank Nugent); White Pelican soaring over lake at 12.30 (Andrew Self) * St Paul's Churchyard WC2: Mistle Thrush 13:30 (James Hudson) * Swanley Park ; 46 Canada Geese, Mute Swan, Wigeon (m), Teal (f), Grey Heron, Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk (Andy Meaton) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Teal, Kestrel, 2 Bullfinch: mid-morning viz-mig produced 10 Rook, 3 Skylark and a House Martin, all moving SSE (John Colmans) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male Firecrest '''still Sanctuary Wood 0815 (Bob Watts) * Waterworks NR: 50 Teal, 7 '''Wigeon 4m 3f, 3 Snipe, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Grey Heron, 6 Shoveler 1m, 1 Green Woodpecker, 7 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Whitings Hill : 1 male Wheatear associating with 2 Pied Wagtail (David Martens) * Wormwood Scrubs LNR: 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Stonechat, c25 Meadow Pipit, Jackdaw (Twitter) Wednesday 8th October 2014 *Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Tom Moulton) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: m Firecrest '''in laurel hedge in Court, Tawny Owl calling (Gilberts Slade), 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 f/imm Teal, 3 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, c5 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Cente: 2 Pintail, 59 Wigeon, 4 Snipe, 3 Stonechat - 2f 1m showing very well, several migrant Blackbird (WWT website) * Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, 3 Meadow Pipit, 9 Pied Wagtail, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay & 31 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest, poss Firecrest heard near Burnt Oak Lane, 4+ Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, 2 Jays (Ian Stewart) * Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe S basin. 1 Rock Pipit N basin near tower at W end and 3 Little Grebe at dusk, (Franko J Maroevic) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest still Sanctuary Wood though not associating with flocks or crests so harder to locate than when found, also 2 Goldcrests Monument Glade (Bob Watts) * Whitings Hill/ Arkley Fields : 1 Male Wheatear(1st field opp. School) 1 Female Wheatear in Cabbage field (bare Patch) Arkley South fields (David Martens) *Worcester Park: 30 Pied Wagtail, 1 Meadow Pipit, 60 Goldfinch, Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) Tuesday 7th October 2014 *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Mandarin (Tom Moulton) *East India Dock Basin: Great Crested Grebe juv - first record this year, 2 Little Grebe, c100 Teal, 41 Cormorant on pier including Estonian-ringed bird (John Archer). * Greenwich Park: 2 Mandarin Ducks (rare here) (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: 4 Rook low over a very windy Parliament Hill at 09:05 then SW. 2 Rook over N at 09:20 (Frank Nugent). * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: m Tawny Owl calling and singing from oak on court perimeter with Leyton Flats at 07:00, Common Buzzard low S at 08:10, Nuthatch, 3 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 4 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 7 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) * Ladywell and Brockley Cemeteries (SE4): House Martin, 2 Chaffinch, Goldfinch. (Phil Laurie) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, Whinchat, Stonechat, Common Snipe, 10+ House Martin, Ruddy Duck, Sparrowhawk (Nick S, J Cass et al) 40+ Wigeon, 1 Swallow south, 1 Peregrine ovrer grazing marsh, c.10 Chiffchaff, 1 male Pintail (Martin Honey) *Pinner Park Farm: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow through, Grey Wagtail, Coal Tit, 2 Green Woodpecker, Common Gull, 25 Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 2 Stock Dove & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Regent's Park: 20 Mandarin, Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, ad f Stonechat 2nd since spring 2012 on chat bush area 34 at 1000 Pks are slow learners - told twice before not to mow the area till start of spring growing season they chose today to cut their target species' (!) food-source literally from under its feet but like a gull after the plow has passed it was still finding leftovers at 1340, 3 Grey Wagtail (RPBirders) *Rye Meads RSPB: juv Cuckoo still - pics here (Allan Meadows per Herts BC) *Sutcliffe Park: 3 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 Chiffchaff, female Blackcap. (P Kite) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Stonechat in field N of main pit (Steve Blake per Herts BC) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields : Female/Juvenile Wheatear, 20 + Meadow Pipits, Kestrel, Buzzard (David Martens) Monday 6th October 2014 * Alexandra Park: 10 Cormorants in flock (Bob Watts) * Canary Wharf/Isle of Dogs: 25 Great crested Grebe, 65 Tufted Duck (Millwall Dock), Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) * Crayford Marshes: 2+ Shelduck, few Teals, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 2 Snipe in flight, 4+ Yellow Legged Gull, 1-2 Rock Pipit, 30+ Meadow Pipit, pair Stonechat on landfill, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Jay, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) * Crystal Palace Park Lake: drake Wood Duck (breeding feral population in Surrey and Berkshire), 10 Shovelor, 2 adult Great-crested Grebe - the young appear to have flown away (Michael Mac) The Wood Duck is presumably the same bird that has been seen at South Norwood Country Park on and off over the past week or so. (Croydon Birders) Also may be same bird reported here at Kelsey Park - Beckenham recently) MM * Hilly Fields: Little Owl seen and photographed by Phil Hall around 09.30 perched on back garden tree house. Flew off into the park (Tom Moulton) * London Wetland Centre: 14 Greenshank 'on main lake a.m. (m.o.= many observers, per J.Wilczur); Jack Snipe (J.Cass per JW) '' *Regent's Park: 2 Goldcrest, 5 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 3 Grey Wagtail before rain - staging insectivores have largely left (RPBirders) *Rye Meads RSPB: Garganey fr Gadwall_hide mid-pm, Jack Snipe on meadow (RSPB blog) RSPB & Rye Meads Ringing Grp will co-host visible-migration watch this Sun 7-11am outside visitor centre * Sidcup station: Swallow S midday (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Chiffchaff in garden, 2 Canada Geese and Common Gull over (Ian Stewart) * South Norwood Lake: (09:20hrs) 1m 1f '''Yellow Wagtail feeding on playing fields then flew N/NW, (John Watson) * Staines Reservoirs: 3 Greenshank S basin in SE corner early am. 2 Ringed Plover flew over. 4 Black-necked Grebe S Basin. 3 Rock Pipits. (Dave Morris per FJM) * Tower of London: c100 Starlings feeding and being fed at dusk plus several House Sparrows (John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GP: Brent Goose, '''Stonechat, male (Steve Blake) * Wanstead Flats: 2 Goldcrest (Longwood),Kestrel, Green and G spotted Woodpeckers,Jay, 2 Meadow Pipits (G Gram) '''Sunday 5th October 2014 *Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting heard, light passage Meadow Pipits, adult Great Crested Grebe, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) * Beckenham: from my garden 3 Buzzard rising on thermals till very high then heading south 14.00 - 14.15, Greater spotted Woodpecker and 12 Goldfinch. (Bob Beaumont). * Belvedere: skua sp from Thames path 10:45 and again 15:30 this time heading west up river. Unfortunately I had no bins . Bird was all dark apart from primary flashes, clearly much bigger than the black headed gulls it was harassing and being mobbed by. In the afternoon it was seen from about 150m before heading north and west upstream closer to north bank. Possible dark phase pom skua? It appeared bigger and heavier than and arctic. (Gus Wilson) * Blackheath Dips: Male Stonechat - rare here (first record for decades as far as I know). Meadow Pipits over (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). * Bushy Park (Hampton Pond): 2 pairs of mandarins (Rob Bell). 3 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel (f) 59 Meadow Pipit, Mistle Thrush, 4 Stonechat (Ian R Watson) *Canons Farm, Banstead: 1 Red Kite north, 12 Common Buzzard, 1 Peregrine, 800 herring Gull, 30 Skylark, 7 Stonechat, 2 Chiffchaff (Steve Gale) * Clissold Park: Heron, catching and eating a large goldfish, Little Grebe (Jon Agar). * Cranford Park: Whinchat, Meadow Pipit 4, Skylark 4, Hobby, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Red Kite 4 (T James) *Crossness:Peregrine, Snipe, Greensandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Stonechat(2),(George Kalli) * Hampstead Heath: 11 Common Buzzard over 12:15-13:30 incl 6 together ( 4 SE, 2 W) and 3 together just after SE. Also 16 Meadow Pipit, 4 Swallow, 9 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler and 6 Linnet (Frank Nugent). 1 Skylark over Parliament Hill at 0930, 1 imm/female Stonechat in scrub near Bandstand (S.Tusa) *Leyton Jubilee Park: Wheatear by the allotments, Jackdaw over. (Paul Whiteman) Pheasant, Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat in 'island' north of Ruckholt Rd, Reed Bunting (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 5 Buzzard (R.Kaye). 1 Jack Snipe, c.6 Common Snipe, 1 female Sparrowhawk, 2 Ruddy Duck, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest (I. Darbyshire). *Osterley Park: 130+ Black-headed Gull, 6 Cormorant, 6 Egyptian Goose (4 Juvs), 6 Gadwall, 5 Great Crested Grebe (3 Chicks), 2 Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron (Juv), 50+ Jackdaw, 5+ Jay, 2 Kestrel, 2 Little Grebe, Little Owl, 4 Mistle Thrush, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Shoveler (Richard Woolley). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 14 Jackdaw (13 briefly circled NE cnr of Pk then N 1020 & 1 on lake islands for a wk now - largest flock & 1st long-stayer obs'r has seen here), 9 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (RPBirders) * Richmond Park: Buzzard, Collared Dove north, Little Owl, 7 Skylark, 12 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, 14 Stonechat - yesterday in a different area (S. Read), 19 Blackbird in NW section of Park & c15 Jay flying about, 4 Chiffchaff, Linnet over, 11 Goldfinch, 4 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur) *Rye Meads RSPB: juv Cuckoo on meadow (RSPB blog) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Common '''or '''Pallid Swift '''SW 18.12 but seen against light also Goldcrest and Pied Wagtail earlier (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 1 Red Kite flew N low over Stanwell Moor 12.00. 2 Common Buzzard circling early pm. Another 4 Common Buzzard flew S 14.00 on W side of KG V1 Reservoir. 8 Stonechat on grassland but not including Northern area. A birder reported a Whinchat near Southern bridge but we could not find it early pm. (Susanna Ramsey & Franko J Maroevic) *Sydenham Hill Wood: '''Firecrest still by folly showing and calling, but lots of disturbance 11.00 am (Kered1) * Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Pheasant (2 ad male, 2 juv), 1 possibly 2 local Buzzard, Sparrowhawk unsuccessfully chasing after Mistle Thrush, 3 Kestrel, 8 Lapwing, 2 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 74 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Swallow S, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 1+ Stonechat, 4 Rook, 5 Reed Bunting, 15 Linnet, 6 Bullfinch (4m, 2f- largest group I've seen here), m Muntjac (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) * Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Stonechat, 1 Sparrowhawk gliding low, 1 Dunnock (Michael Rank). * Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, Reed Bunting, 7 Linnet, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Skylark (Dan Hennessy and Bob Vaughan, T Harris, Debbie Burkett) * Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Tim Harris, Debbie Burkett, Cath McEwan, Dan Hennessy) * Waterworks NR: Cetti's Warbler, Gadwall, Little Grebe, Teal, Grey Heron, Common Buzzard, Common Darter, Migrant Hawker (G Howie) *Wimbledon Common: Kingfisher & Heron at Blue Pond plus circa 100 Common Darter (Steve Woolfenden) * Worcester Park: Skylark over N, 3 Buzzard over S, 2 Jackdaw, Peregrine over N towards Motspur Park gas holders with large prey item over The Hamptons (Simon Osborn), Peregrine on pylon (Bob Smith) * Wormwood Scrubs: 2 flyover Hawfinch at 0800 heading NE. Site tick! Plus small raptor movement 1 Red Kite, c5 Common Buzzard, c3 Sparrowhawk. Also, c4 Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting, c12 Jackdaw, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap & c30 Meadow Pipit. (David Lindo et al) Saturday 4th October 2014 *Alexandra Park: 2 Yellow Wagtails west 0908, 15+ Goldcrests, Meadow Pipit (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Ruddy Duck, 2 Little Egret, 17 Snipe, Green Sandpiper; vizmig - 62 Starling, 30 Chaffinch, 30 Linnet, 21 Greenfinch, 11 Stock Dove, 7 Meadow Pipit & Great Spotted Woodpecker over (Brent Birders). *Bushy Park : Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Little Owl, Mistle Thrush, 22 Meadow Pipit (Ian R Watson) *Gallions Reach: 11 Brent Goose upriver @ 09.00, Wigeon, Skylark. (Gary A James). * Leyton Jubilee Park/Orient Way: m Pheasant, Redwing (over with Song Thrush), 12 Song Thrush, 1400 Ring-necked Parakeet over, 6 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail, 7 Stock Dove, 5 Egyptian Geese S (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: Yellow Wagtail S, 16 alba Wagtail S/SW, 2 Grey Wagtail S, 9 Song Thrush various directions and dropping in, my first obvious continentals of the autumn, 30 Chaffinch NW/SW. (R.Kaye) 3 Stonechat, male Peregrine 'sulking' on Charing Cross Hospital, 20+ Common Snipe (Martin Honey) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5 Swallow SW, 25+ Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, late Spotted Flycatcher, 11 Meadow Pipit NW (RPBirders) *Richmond Park:1 Wheatear, 4 'alba' Wagtail (1 white, at least), 8 Mistle Thrush (all Holly Lodge), 7 Stonechat - associating together near 'Hawthorn Valley' (Hugh Bradshaw) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): First Siskin of autumn, 1 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, several Goldcrests, Jackdaw- amazingly year 1st after breeding last year (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Pied Wagtail (Ian Stewart) * Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 234 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull and 17 Black-headed Gull e. 1 Meadow Pipit and 1 Pied Wagtail s. 2 Stock Dove s.e. 1 Sparrowhawk w. 1 Chiffchaff calling in The Glade (Neil Batten). * Sydenham Hill Wood: Firecrest in holly by the folly (Steven Robinson). * Syon Park, Brentford: c20 Egyptian Geese. (Sue Giddens) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest in holly trees east of Soanes Centre 0915 (Jienchi Dorward) * Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Pintail, '2 Snipe, c150 Lapwing, Kingfisher, 24 Teal, 5 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, Red Kite, Buzzard, 6+ Skylark. (Steve Blake/ Rick Flesher) * Walthamstow Res: High Maynard, 2 Common Sandpiper, White Wagtail, 7 Little Egret. No.5 '''Jack Snipe '(Paul Whiteman) * Wanstead Flats: m '''Ring Ouzel '''fly through, Lapwing, 2 Stonechat, Wigeon, six Teal, ten Shoveller, Goldcrest, 20 + Meadow Pipits, 4 Skylark (Dan Hennessy, John Weil, Bob Vaughan) * Woodford Green, Observers garden, Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat this am, a single image obtained. (Ken Murray) '''Friday 3rd October 2014 *Brent Reservoir: Treecreeper -1st for year, 12 Snipe, 5 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine with prey, 12 Goldcrest & 6 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) * Dartford Marshes: 10 Gadwall, Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, c40 Teal, male Pochard, c25 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Egret, 3-4 Kestrel, 30 Ringed Plover, 3 Golden Plover, c70 Lapwing, 2 Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, c70 Redshank, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Snipe, 2 Ruff, 20+ Yellow Legged Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Skylark, Great Spotted Woodpecker, c50 Meadow Pipit on deck, Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, Stonechat, 10+ Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest in bushes along Thames path, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Motspur Park: 2 Peregine on gas holders(Bob Smith) * Petts Wood: 1-3 Firecrest '''one seen well near the large field with pines with another glimpsed further north in holly and a possible third heard all along the main bridle path south off A208, Common Buzzard mobbed by Hobby and dive bombed by another, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Pheasant, c20 House Martin very high, Grey Wagtail, '''Stonechat '''by stream near Hawkwood farm (first personal record here), Chiffchaff, 15+ Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2+ Rook (Ian Stewart) * Priory Park: 25+ Ring-necked Parakeets in flight presumed going to roost 1830 - largest number locally in recent years (Bob Watts) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 10 Jay, Jackdaw, 7 Goldcrest, Swallow, 6 House Martin, 25+ Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit (RPBirders) * Richmond Park: 21 Wigeon, m Red-crested Pochard, Hobby, Kingfisher, 4 Skylark, 36 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 6 Stonechat, 8 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 44 Chaffinch- NW passage in 30 minutes and 10 others, 0 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); 2 Reed Bunting (James Palmer) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Meadow Pipit SE, Chiffchaff in garden, Sparrowhawk caught Blue Tit in garden (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 1 ad. '''Black Tern over W (the first for Staines Moor), 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 White Wagtail S, 4-5 Grey Wagtail mainly S, 9 Stonechat, 1 Hobby S, 52 Wigeon E, 3 Common Snipe, 5 Swallow S, 2 Red Kite, 28 Skylark S, 4 Chiffchaff, 4+ Linnet, 1 Kingfisher, c46 Meadow Pipit, 5 Kestrel, 4 Reed Bunting (Lee Dingain); Water Pipit by river 1130 (BirdGuides) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 8 Chiffchaff (2 singing), Kestrel, Skylark over S, 2 Meadow Pipit, c60 Jackdaw high SW, 4 Teal plus several Speckled Woods (John Colmans) * Walthamstow filter beds (Coppermill Ln): Skylark, Yellow Wagtail and a few Meadow Pipits over. (Paul Whiteman) * Wanstead Flats: Lapwing (mega! first for year), 3 Stonechat, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 5 + Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 2 Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 7 Common Gull, 5 Linnet, 2 Teal, 5 Goldcrest (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) * Wanstead Park: 2 Wigeon, 20 + Gadwall, 20 + Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 30 + Tufted Duck, 3 Goldcrest, Little Egret, Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) * West Harrow: Tawny Owl over N calling 19.10 (Alex Massey) * Wimbledon Common: 4 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk seen from the little hill, looking towards Barnes. Also 1 Chiffchaff, lots of Chaffinch moving around. (Mark H) Thursday 2nd October 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 7 Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Water Rail calling, Chiffchaff (John Gravatt am, Andrew Verrall pm) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes: 2 Wigeon, 5 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 10 Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 15+ Redshank, Greenshank, Yellow Legged Gulls, Little Owl calling 17.45, 2 Kingfishers, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Ian Stewart) * Crossness: c700 Teal, 6 Wigeon, c15 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 2 Peregrines, 3 Ringed Plover, 4+ Lapwing, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, c100 Redshank, Greenshank, 50 Black Tailed Godwits, 10+ Yellow Legged Gull, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2+ Grey Wagtail, pair Stonechats, 2-3 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart + Mike Robinson) * Danson Park: Pair Wigeon, 7 Egyptian Geese, 4+ Little Grebe, adult Yellow Legged Gull, Meadow Pipit over, Grey Wagtail, 4+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 3 Jays (Ian Stewart) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Spotted Flycatcher, '''Garden Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * High Holborn WC1: Very vocal Grey Wagtail; they bred here two years ago (S. Tusa) * Isle of Dogs, Millwall Dock singing Black Redstart 11:10 from one of the old cranes (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 5 Stonechat, 11 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 24 Meadow Pipit, 21 Snipe, 60 Teal (Adam Salmon). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 08:30, Grey Wagtail, Shoveler and singing Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent); Kingfisher very active 13:15-13:30, Great Spotted Woodpecker (James Hudson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue):4 Greylags N, 2 Grey Herons 1 low S 1 high NE, 2 Sparrowhawks high W, Peregrine, 3 Swallow S, 35+ Meadow Pipit mainly SE but a few N, 5+ Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail W, 4 Song Thrush 1 S 3 high E, Chiffchaff singing in garden, 2 Goldcrests, Coal Tit, 2 Jays 1 in garden 1 high NW, 12 Linnet SE -36 species prior to 11.45 (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 10 Stonechat, 1 Hobby, 5 Kestrel, 1 Clouded Yellow butterfly (Twitter) * Totteridge Valley: 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Treecreeper ( Tony Clancy) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still present with Goldcrests in Sanctuary Wood 1425 (Bob Watts). * Town Park, Enfield: Little Grebe Carr's Basin (Robert Callf) * Trent Park: 2 Wigeon eclipse male and fem/imm, 2 Shoveler eclipse males, lower lake, 3 Mandarin Duck, upper lake, Common Buzzard, Kingfisher (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 Stonechat male and female, 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, 5 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 3 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats: Ad m Stonechat, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Skylark, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Wigeon, 2 Egyptian Goose, 6 Pochard, 4 Teal, 10 + Gadwall, Shoveler, 7 Common Gull, 13 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 6 Goldcrest, 20 + Linnet, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 2 Shelduck east over w Flats (Josh Selfe) * Woodside Park: Red Kite over Michleham Down mobbed by 3 Jackdaws at around 1330 (Edward Imber) * Worcester Park: 39 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, Peregrine Falcon, Pale Clouded Yellow type butterfly(Bob Smith) * Wormwood Scrubs: 40+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 2 Mistle thrush high E, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Kestrel. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) '''Wednesday 1st October 2014 * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail heard from boggy area at sw end of lake, Sparrowhawk, 6+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail (Ian Stewart) * Heathrow Airport: Barn Owl (Adam Cheeseman) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Pintail, 47 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck, 6 Mandarin, 2 Hobby, 2 Water Rail, 11 Snipe, 18 Swallow S, 14 alba Wagtail mostly SW, 42 Meadow Pipit dropping in and out SW, 3 Rock Pipit, '5 Stonechat, 2 Linnet S (R.Kaye) * Middlesex Filter Beds: No sign of Nightjar on favourite branch at 0730 (Alastair Dent). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 14:30 (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood area): c30 Meadow Pipit on deck around Honeydale Farm fields; Kestrel on Klinger building and a large raptor (Buzzard sized) which went into the grounds behind Klinger and seemed to have a light rump, loosely mobbed by corvids and parakeets but not seen again from Tesco car park (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): '''Red Kite '''low at first then NE and rapidly gaining height 12.15, Kestrel S, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Chiffchaff, Jay, 2+ Meadow Pipit SE (Ian Stewart) * Tooting Commons: 1 Coal Tit, 2-3 Chiffchaff, in trees at east end of "Triangle Field" (Nick Granger-Taylor). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still with Goldcrests and mixed tit flock Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts) * Wanstead Flats: 2 m Stonechat (1W/Ad), f Wheatear, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, GRey Wagtail, 6 Swallow, 15+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, 10 + Goldfinch, 30 + Gadwall, 4 Teal, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) * Worcester Park: 35 Pied Wagtail, 15 Meadow Pipit, 40 Goldfinch, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Pergrine Falcon (Bob Smith) * Tyttenhanger G.P.s:- Peregrine Falcon, 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzards,,2 Kestrels, 2 Hobbies, Barnacle Goose, Kingfisher, Skylarks, Linnets, 4 Tree Sparrows and about 70 Lapwings. (Geoff Crabtree and Tony Clancy). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Stonechat female Hog Hill, 2 Red Kite (Robert Callf/Robin White) 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}